The present invention relates to methods and systems for controlling a vehicle. In particular, the present invention relates to methods and systems for controlling a vehicle with a joystick-type controller.
Vehicles such as a skid-steer tractor, fork lift, or bulldozer include joystick-type controllers for operating the wheels or tracks of the vehicle. Instead of steering by turning the front or rear wheels of the vehicle, some of these vehicles turn by adjusting the speed and direction of rotation of the wheels or tracks of the vehicle. For example, to make a tight left turn, the right track of the vehicle will rotate forward while the left track of the vehicle rotates backward. For a more gradual left turn, the right track and the left track of the vehicle both rotate forward, but the right track may rotate at a faster speed than the left track.